


the light in his eyes/words/touch

by Bibanana



Series: Poetry and Sentiments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Kind of Poetry, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 03, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: LightEverywhereIn his eyesIn his wordsIn his touchBlinding youAnd yetYou just can’tLook away
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Poetry and Sentiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	the light in his eyes/words/touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wanted to write Johnlock but my brain was refusing to for full sentences so this happened. Is it poetry? I don't know. I don't usually write anything similar to poetry. This probably isn't any good but I posted it anyway.  
> Takes place some time after series three.

Light

Everywhere

In his eyes

In his words

In his touch

Blinding you

And yet

You just can’t

Look away

You whisper his name

Into your pillow

When no one can hear

You scream his name

As he burns in a fire

Burning

Burning

You murmur his name

Desperately

Willing him to awake

Because he is your sun

He is your life

Without him you die

And yet

Each night

He goes home

To his wife

And daughter

And you are reminded

That he was never yours

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Thanks for using your precious time on this little thing I wrote. Seriously, thank you! <3 <3


End file.
